Tears of an Angel
by SarahBloomSakura
Summary: Sarah has been shot in the chest… Her lover Eduardo looks down at her with a terrified expression… Tears were landing on her pale face. Sarah was looking up at Eduardo with a sad expression. Please Read (っ )っ OCXEduardo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**:** Sarah has been shot in the chest… Her lover Eduardo looks down at her with a terrified expression… Tears were landing on her pale face. Sarah was looking up at Eduardo with a sad expression.**

**Eduardo's POV**

Eduardo had seen it all in slow motion… Sarah jumped in front of him as his enemy pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun rang out in the room. Captain and the rest of the crew looked in horror to see there smiling angel on the ground, blood trailing out of her. I froze in horror at the sight to see her with her eyes closed and laying lifeless on the ground. I dropped to my knees and slowly lifted her up. Christopher hurried to my side to see how bad the wound is. He slowly lifted her shirt up to see the wound. I looked in horror at the sight of it. Christopher hands shaking tears off a piece of his shirt. He pressed the white cloth to her wound trying to stop the bleeding. Morgan and the rest hurried also to my side that was when Sarah slowly started to open her eyes.

"E...Eduardo, a…are you alright?" she asked me in a weak quivering voice. Her face looked pale and she was slowly losing a lot blood.

Even though my dear angel asked me the question. Words didn't come out, she was breathing heavily. Sweat rolled down her face; still she looked for the answer that was in my thoughts. Christopher panic quickly as he told the crew to find bandages. The crew rushed down towards the ship to where Christopher's bandages were.

"Sarah, don't close your eyes stay with me!" Christopher said in a panicked voice.

Sarah looked up at the teary doctor who was trying desperately to save her life. I started to feel warm tears fall silently down my cheeks.

"Sarah! Why did you do that?! Why did you jump in front of me!" l said loudly. I had mixed emotions, sadness, grief, and anger. I was going to lose the person I love… Shaking with sadness I closed my eyes, tears spilling down my cheeks. I then felt a soft hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Sarah smiling at me, her smile had a sad expression.

**Sarah's POV**

I was looking up at the man I loved. His tears were as beautiful as angel's tears. I slowly lifted my hand to touch his face. He slowly started to open his eyes. I smiled at him to tell him everything is going to be alright, but I knew that I was going to die. I opened my mouth to answer his question.

"The reason why I saved you is because I love you. I love you so much and I didn't want to see the person I love get hurt. I was always hiding behind you when it came to trouble… But this time I didn't want to cower in fear at the sight of a gun that was pointed towards you… I didn't want you to die." I said that in a weak shaken voice. Tears were spilling out of my eyes; of course I didn't want to die. I wanted to continue laughing and smiling when I'm with him and the Sirius crew. I wanted to continue the adventure I had with them, I didn't want to leave them! Then slowly my eyes were getting heavy the world was spinning before me. Eduardo, Morgan and Christopher started to fade slowly. My whole body felt cold, unable to move as my light started to flicker. Then Christopher yelled at me, I couldn't hear him. His voice was getting quiet. I started to smile, as they started to cry even more. My hand fell silently to my side as Eduardo slowly started to call my name. Then my vision turned dark.

**Eduardo's POV**

"Sarah! Answer me! Don't die on me! Sarah!" I screamed as I saw my one true love smile, as to say good-bye. I didn't want her to die! Why did she have to be shot, why could I be shot?! Christopher took her wrist and felt her pulse. Just as he did that the crew barged in with the bandages. When they saw Sarah with her eyes closed silently, they slowly dropped to their knees. When suddenly, Christopher shot up to his feet.

"Sarah is still alive! Quickly give me the bandages and the medicine I told you to get!" he said in a loud voice that made everyone jump.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello! Sorry it took so long to update too busy with stuff at home /: Well! Here's Chapter 2! **_

**Eduardo's POV**

Sarah's pale body was brought back to the Sirius. Doc was doing surgery on her, trying to take the bullet out of her. She lost a lot of blood and was fading fast. Luckily Thomas offered to give her some of his blood… After the surgery was over Christopher announced that she was okay. He also said that she needs her rest. The crew were happy to see this ships' angel walk and laugh with them in the future. They were tired from the long tiring days. They escaped to their rooms, but Eduardo got permission to stay with Sarah. She was breathing softly as I watched her sleep… I moved pieces of hair that was in her face to the side. My eyes were getting sleepy. I laid my head on the bed and fell asleep.

I woke up to someone pushing my arm, it was Thomas who was telling me that breakfast was ready. Before I left I looked over to Sarah to see she was still sleeping silently, I went to her side and kissed her softly on the lips before I left. Thomas was blushing as we walked towards the dining hall. When we got to the dining hall everyone was silent. They stared down at the dining table.

"Good Morning." I said to break the silent. They looked towards me and Russell started to speak.

"H…How is she?" he started to say worriedly. I nodded towards him to reassure him she was fine. I quietly sat beside Captain, who hasn't said a word since I entered the room. That was when someone entered the door, we were shocked to see who entered the room.

It was Sarah… She was smiling at us.

"Good Morning guys"

We all jumped out of our seats and ran towards her. We knew she was injured, but it was so hard not to tackle her. Even the doctor hugged her tightly, I started to get angry at them.

"Back off! She still hasn't recovered!" I said with a glare.

They started to back away slowly when all of a sudden Nathan walks out of the kitchen.

"Hey, what's going on in-"he paused when he saw Sarah.

"S…Sarah?! You're awake?!" He said in a shocked cheerful voice.

Sarah smiled at us warmly and started to sway a little.

I held her steady before she looked up towards me.

Christopher started to get worried.

"You need to get back to bed Sarah! Your wound still hasn't healed yet, and I don't want your stiches opening!" He said in an angry tone. I looked down to see Sarah make a sad expression.

"Well... I, just wanted to see everyone. I knew you were worried about me so I just…" She paused before continuing

"I just wanted to see you guys…" She said in a sad yet happy tone.

Christopher let out a heavy sigh, and smiled at her.

"Yeah your right…but you still need to go to the room to rest. I don't want you condition to worsen." Stated doc.

The other crew members started to nod their heads in agreement.

Sarah then sighed then nodded her head.

"I'll go back once I'm done with breakfast, okay? She said to reassure us.

Nathan smiled and started to speak happily.

"Sarah! What do want to eat? I'm gonna make it for your recovery!" He smiled at Sarah and she smiled warmly back at her.

"Sadly, my appetite isn't doing too well... So I'll just have a water and some Miso soup please." She said that in a sad tone.

Nathan smiled at her and spoke in a calm voice to make her smile a little.

"Miso Soup and water coming right up!"

Sarah sat down beside me, she was leaning on me. Probably for support , she then whispered in my ear.

"I'm really sorry to make you cry" she said to me in a worried voice.

I hugged her waist closer to me, so she was almost on my lap. I kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"You better be sorry… if you would have died I would have been miserable for the rest of my life." I said madly at her. She flinched at the words "died" she looked down. Then she commented back at this.

"I didn't want to leave you behind you know… I didn't want to leave you behind without our wedding. I didn't want to die until I see the smile of our children's faces as we take them too many different places." She said that in a weak shaky voice. I noticed she was holding back on crying. My grip tighten around her waist. Then I whispered quietly back at her.

"I know… I'm just angry at myself for letting you almost be gone from me forever…" As I said that I kissed her cheek softly. She looked up and started to hug me. I hugged her back softly trying not to open her wounds. Thomas was looking at us while blushing and Russell was looked at us and told us to get a room. Christopher silently chuckled to himself. Captain started to laugh loudly. That was when Nathan came out and handed us our food. Sarah looked at her soup and I swear I thought she was drooling. I chuckled to myself to see her back to her normal self. After breakfast Sarah and I silently returned to Christopher's Medical Room. She quietly laid on the bed, I sat beside her on my chair. She then looked at me with her blue eyes.

"Can you sleep besides me…? I don't want to sleep by myself." She said to me pleading.

I smiled at her and slowly got up and laid down on the bed with her. She was so warm, she snuggled closer to my chest. Soon she was fast asleep. I smiled at the cute scene of her. Then I slowly drifted to sleep myself.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**A/N: Well that's the end of Chapter 2! This chapter had no Sarah POV so this chapter was mostly Eduardo's POV… I hoped you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! :3 Chapter 3 is here! YAY! :D ^.^ Enjoy ! **

_**Sarah's POV**_

I waked up to the scent of eggs and bacon… I looked around to see that Eduardo has left already. I moaned and slowly got up. I tried to stretch when all of a sudden a sharp pain went to my chest, I yelped. Tears started to form in my eyes. The pain quickly went away. I just shrugged and went out the door. After I reached the dining hall door I opened it. I quietly opened the door.

"Morning everyone!" I said cheerfully.

"Morning Sarah!" Thomas replied cheerfully

Christopher looked my way worriedly.

"Sarah are you feeling much better? No pains in the chest?"

"Actually yeah I did just a while ago… But no worries it went away!" I smiled as I said that.

"Sarah… That's not a good sign! You're supposed to be resting!" He started to say.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Come on Christopher! I'm not gonna do anything dangerous today! I might mop a little, but I won't do anything else that might cause trouble. I'm part of the Sirius crew… I don't want to sit in bed and do nothing!" I replied.

Christopher hesitated.

"Fine… But that's it!" he said with a "you won" face.

I clapped my hands cheerfully!

"Yes!" (When Sarah did this she did a fist pumped ^.^)

Everyone except Christopher busted into laughter.

"Well I'm gonna help Nathan!" I said happily

I started off towards the kitchen.

"Nathan need any help?!" I said loudly.

He jumped and turned around.

"Sarah?! Jeez don't do that!"

I giggled. He started to blush.

"Go take these plates out." Nathan replied.

I nodded my head and took the plates out. I quickly put the plates down on the dining table, then I went back in the kitchen. I grabbed the silverware and went out the door. I quickly gave each of them silverware, then I sat down next to Eduardo. Nathan came out with loads of food. I smiled as he places pancakes with maple syrup. He smiled back at me. I said my prayer then I began to eat.

"Delicious as always Nathan!" I called out to him who was in the kitchen making more bacon. He came back out with 2 plates full of bacon. Russell was the first to grab the bacon.

"Hey Russell don't hog the bacon all t' yourself!" Yelled Thomas who was trying to grab the bacon from Russell. Russell glared at Thomas.

"No! This is my bacon!"

I giggled as I saw Thomas and Russell fight for the bacon. That was when Eduardo slapped Russell on the head.

"Enough with the fooling around!" Eduardo said that with a glare.

My plate was half full by the time I was done with my food.

"Hey Christopher, can I have some pain killers? My chest is starting t' hurt." I said to Christopher. Christopher looked at me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll show you were they are." He replied. Then he got up and we walked out the door.

_**Eduardo's POV**_

After Sarah and Christopher left I looked down at Sarah's plate.

"She didn't even eat all her food…" I said quietly to myself.

"Yeah… She didn't eat a lot yesterday either." Russell said followed by a sigh.

"Well you gotta remember that she's injured." Thomas pointed out to us.

I nodded my head in agreement, but that still doesn't make the worry go away. I silently put my plate in the kitchen. That was when Sarah came back with a smile on her face. When everyone was done, Sarah took all the dishes and headed towards the kitchen. After she was done with the dishes she went out to the deck and started to clean the deck. After she was done with the deck, she polished the railings and then went towards the dining hall's door. Nathan and Sarah were starting to make dinner for everyone. The scent of chicken came drifting out to the deck, making Russell and Thomas drool.

"Oi! If you keep drooling I'm gonna make you use your toothbrush to clean it up!" I yelled towards them.

"Oh shuddup" Russell yelled back at me. I glared back at him.

Sarah came running out with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Dinner is ready!" after she said that she went back inside. I then followed Russell and Thomas inside. The table was already set up. Dinner was amazing as always, Sarah made chocolate pudding and a vanilla cake for dessert. After that Sarah and I escaped to our rooms.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**A/N: Sorry guys it took a long time to update! :( I was busy with stuff… Anyways I was think of making a 100 words dribble on InuYasha! Please review! I want to know what you think of it! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! ^.^ Sorry I haven't updated… I had to do school projects and other stuff…Anyways...**

*****************************************  
Thanks for reviewing! Now on with the story!**

_**Chapter 4**_

I woke up to hear a loud uproar going on the deck. Eduardo of course was not by my side. I let out a big sigh, then I got dressed in a long t-shirt and some short shorts. I then walked out on the deck. The Riki pirates were here, they were arguing about them wanting to see me.

"Sarah isn't gonna see anyone! Pulse she's still asleep." Russell yelled at Alan.

I sighed softly.

"I was asleep." I spoke loudly to the crew.

They all looked up at me. Fuzzy and Alan went bounding towards me.

This is gonna hurt I thought to myself.

**CRASH!**

I fell on the floor with Fuzzy and Alan on me.

"I was so worried my sister was hurt!" Fuzzy said with tears in her eyes.

I slowly patted her back as she clung to me tighter. Then I growled when I felt something touch my breast.

"Alan… That's my breast you're grabbing!" I yelled as I kicked him off of me.

"Ohh! I am _so_ sorry I thought it was your hand!" he replied with a hint of sarcasm.

I growled again that was when four strong hands lifted Fuzzy and Alan off of me. It was Morgan and Eduardo, they were glaring at Fuzzy and Alan.

"You idiots, can't ya see that Sarah is injured!" Eduardo yelled at both of them. Then he looked at me.  
"You okay?" he said with a hint of anger. I looked down at my wound… Shit, it reopened… I hid the blood that was starting to bleed threw my shirt with my hand. Eduardo noticed, he dropped Alan to the ground and came over to me. He lifted my shirt up, then he glared at Alan and Fuzzy again.

"God dammit, her wounds opened again. It was starting to heal again!" He glanced over towards Christopher who turned away facing the opposite direction. Russell and Thomas were covering their eyes. Nathan's face was brightly painted with red. Morgan burst into laughter. Eduardo then noticed that Sarah's face was a dark red color. Her bra was fully showing. **(I didn't know if they had bras, so let's just pretend that they did! ;D )**

He quickly covered her shirt with an annoyed attitude.

"Damn perverts" Eduardo said with a growl. After he covered my chest he picked me up bridal style, with Christopher trailing after us. When we got to the Infirmary, Eduardo dropped me carefully on the bed. Christopher quickly re stiches my chest. I sighed in annoyance. Christopher looks up worriedly.

"I'm sorry Sarah, am I hurting you?"

I smiled at him reassuring I'm fine.

"Oh no Christopher, I'm just annoyed that I keep on getting in the way for people. I'm always having people worry about me…" I said with sadness. Christopher tilted his head.

"You getting in the way? Sarah you saved Eduardo's life… Yes you get hurt once in a while, but you get hurt trying to protect us. Sarah, we are worried because we don't want you to die…" Christopher replied with a small smile on his face.

I nodded my head then I felt a hand land on my head. I looked up to see Eduardo smiling softly.

"I owe you my life Sarah, but I got to ask you something…" he said still smiling.

'I got a bad feeling about this…' I thought to myself.

I gulped.

"It what might that be Eduardo?"

Still smiling Eduardo hits me in the head.

"Never! I repeat EVER jump in front of me again!" He said to me.

I rubbed my head, I knew he was gonna do something like that.

"Eduardo… I can't promise you that." I replied back to him.

His face shifted to different emotions. Anger, Love and back to Anger.

"Well you better 'cause I would hate to think you died while trying to protect me…" He said as he sat on the bed in front of me. Christopher retreated to the deck after he was done, leaving us alone…

_**To Be Continued **_

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

_**WELL THERE YOU GO GUYS! SORRY IT'S SHORT! I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!**_** :) **


End file.
